


believe (in the blood moon)

by uwujii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Blood Moon Ball, M/M, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwujii/pseuds/uwujii
Summary: Bokuto doesn't believe in the blood moon and the tale that revolves around it. He believes that you can find your soulmate anywhere else, and not in a place designed for meeting your true love.But, the blood moon had other plans. It was that Bokuto would meet his soulmate at the blood moon ball.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	believe (in the blood moon)

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa henlo! This is my take on the blood moon ball but ~BokuAka~ :D

There's a tale behind the blood moon; it is said that when the moon reaches its peak, and its moonlight shines over any pair that it sees fit to be soulmates, it binds their souls together forever. Anyone can be chosen, and more than one can be. There can be hundreds of souls bounded in one night. The blood moon ball is held at the Seijoh Palace every 667 years, and with every blood moon ball held, couples from all clans and races always attend in hopes of being chosen to be bounded to their soulmates. Others can see the side effects, but not the people bounded together, and there is only one way to know if they are. A red tint in the iris is what proves it.

The blood moon is not absolute, however. It comes every 667 years, but it doesn't always mean that when you don't take your date to the ball, you'll never find your soulmate. You can find your soulmate anywhere at any time; the blood moon ball was just a bonus. Bokuto Koutarou never liked the tale of the blood moon, except for this part.

"I don't want to go to the blood moon ball this year. Can't I go the next time it shows up?" Bokuto grumbles in his seat as he plays with his pet fireball in his room. Kuroo raises his brow at him, taking the fireball from Bokuto in worries of burning his house down, albeit they have an enchantment around the house to prevent it. "You'll be dead by the time the next one comes around! It only happens every 667 years."

"That's the point!" Bokuto grins at him, taking his fireball back and keeping it in his arms. "Come on. Everyone will be there. Aren't you even a little bit interested in maybe finding your soulmate there? It's said that under the blood moon, you'll find your lover," Kuroo tries to persuade, but Bokuto doesn't budge. "I can find my soulmate someplace else. It doesn't need to be at some special ball that only comes around every 667 years."

Kuroo deflates and groans in frustration; Bokuto had always been the type of person that liked to believe that love was something that two parties have to nurture, that it takes time to find your soulmate. So, he was skeptical of the whole 'finding your soulmate immediately and being bounded forever under the moonlight' ordeal. "You're still coming, and you have no say because I need you there as my wingman. Kenma's going to attend, so I need your support if that fails horribly."

Bokuto groans in frustration because he knows he can't leave Kuroo alone at a soulmate-finding ball, especially if everything goes south for him. "Fine, but you owe me," Bokuto stands up and lets go of his fireball so he can look for something to wear, "it's in two days, right?"

* * *

Kuroo and Bokuto arrive at the Seijoh palace early, and they see many of the guests wearing expensive-looking suits and gowns. They look at each other to make sure they look as presentable as the other people are, and they give each other a confirming nod before entering the gates and being escorted to the venue.

It was at the back of the palace, the garden, to be precise. It was so that everyone would see the blood moon and all the stars around it when it was time to dance. The venue was covered in magic fueled lights that were in color red to resemble the blood moon. Bokuto looks over to the other guests and sees Kenma entering the premises; he seemed to be looking for someone as soon as he stepped foot in the venue. Bokuto only assumed he was looking for Kuroo. "Your date's here. I think he's looking for you," he smacks Kuroo's arm and the latter whined in pain.

"Thanks, and ow!" He smacks Bokuto back twice as hard before fixing his suit and tie, "do I look okay?" Kuroo asks him as if the whole arm smacking didn't happen just a second ago. Bokuto rolls his eyes at him as he rubs his arm, "you look amazing, sweetie, now go get me grandchildren." Kuroo flips him off before he goes and walks away.

Now that Bokuto was alone, he didn't know where to go. He looked around to see if he could recognize anyone he knew, but it was still early, and not a lot of people were there yet. So, he helped himself to the buffet area set in the corner for anyone to be served. He decided that he would stay there instead of joining the festivities, especially when people started dancing.

He never wanted to join in with the dancing. He didn't want to be under the red-tinted moonlight and dance with someone that would have the probability of them being his soulmate. He wanted to meet his soulmate in a setting where it wasn't a ball designed to find your true love and that the blood moon would have nothing to do with it. He believed in love, but he didn't believe in stuff like the blood moon. To add, he wasn't even good at dancing. He trips on his own and steps on his partner's feet; he's an embarrassment on the dancefloor.

Once the royal family had stepped out and were called one by one along with their special guests, the festivities had begun. It was all a blur to Bokuto though, his attention was solely on the food next to him and was constantly looking for Kuroo in the crowd to make sure he didn't leave him.

When the music started, a few couples stepped onto the dancefloor. Bokuto couldn't help but watch the lovers dance. All of them locked eyes with each other, smiling softly towards one another and dancing gracefully as if their bodies moved in sync. It was magical, and the blood moon hadn't reached its peak yet. Bokuto loved watching everyone enjoy themselves; he could feel the love radiating off of the dancefloor. He chuckled at the thought that if he'd step on it, he'd fall in love.

After a while of eating small portions of everything and watching people dance, Bokuto had gotten bored. He didn't want to dance, he couldn't find anyone he knew, and he didn't know what else to do but stand at the sidelines. There was a point where he felt like a creep, just eating and watching people. Thankfully, no one looked at him suspiciously and asked for him to leave the area.

"Excuse me, is it alright to stay here?" Someone asks him, and Bokuto turns his head to meet with a pair of gunmetal blue eyes, completely different from the red hues around them. They're cold and sharp, too. It's a boy around his age clad in a royal blue suit, with a brooch that signifies he's a prince. His dark hair is messy, but appealing along with a calm expression on his face that would make anyone wonder what's on his mind. Bokuto's entirely captivated by his beauty and stares longer than necessary.

When Bokuto finally finds the ability to speak, he stutters around before he gets a sentence out. "Sure, it's no problem, your majesty." The stranger raises his brow, confused, "majesty?" Bokuto blinks before he points at the golden brooch on his tuxedo, and he looks down at it, "oh, this doesn't mean I'm part of the royal family. I'm just part of Prince Tooru's special guests this evening. I'm friends with him."

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry about that," he quickly apologizes and silently thanks the red hues reflecting around them that covered his blush of embarrassment. Bokuto looks around anywhere else but the stranger. He finds it awkward standing next to someone so attractive, and one of Prince Tooru's guests no less.

Bokuto tries to distract himself amid his panic and tries to look for Kuroo in the crowd. He sees the bed-headed male with the short blond on the dancefloor, looking at each other lovingly like everyone else is. He sighs in relief as he found him, and also that they were enjoying each other. He almost forgets about the stranger's presence for a little while but is dragged back in again when he speaks, "if it's alright to ask, why aren't you joining them?" Bokuto takes a moment to take in his monotone and smooth voice before responding, "oh, I didn't bring a date with me tonight."

"Ah, I see. I'm Akaasji Keiji, by the way. I believe it's rude that I didn't introduce myself earlier," Akaashi brings his hand forward for Bokuto to shake, and when he does, he's surprised because the former's hands were bigger than his. They were softer, too. "I'm Bokuto Koutarou. It's nice to meet you, Akaashi," he chuckles nervously as he lets go of his hand awkwardly. Aside from him being attractive and being friends with the prince, he was well-mannered too. Bokuto didn't know he'd meet someone so sophisticated in person.

They're silent again, and it's awkward. So this time, Bokuto decides to start the conversation, "why aren't you joining, Akaashi?" he asks, not looking at him because he was already too overwhelmed by his presence alone now that he's talked to him. "I was only dragged by Tooru. I didn't want to join the ball in the first place," Akaashi answers, and Bokuto finally looks at him, eyes wide, "really? Me too!" He exclaims, and Akaashi jumps.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I have a loud voice, and it startles new people I meet," he covers his mouth and shyly takes a step back. He watches as Akaashi's surprised eyes turn neutral again, and a smile appears on his already pretty face, and Bokuto's heart races. "No, it's alright. It's nice to meet someone that isn't all soft-spoken."

"Oh," he laughs awkwardly and scratches the back of his head. "You were forced to attend as well?" Akaashi asks, and Bokuto nods, "Yeah, my friend needed a wingman because he really likes his date. He believes the 'dancing under the blood moon would make you soulmates with someone' or something like that. It seems like he doesn't need me though, he's doing fine. Now I realize I was scammed into being a wingman as a way for me to attend tonight." He ends his whole spiel with a frown, and he hears Akaashi laugh. Bokuto swears it's the cutest thing he's ever heard in years and wants to hear more.

"Don't you believe in the blood moon, Bokuto?" Akaashi asks again, and Bokuto crosses his arms, "I mean, it exists, so yeah, I do. The magic behind it and stuff? Not so much. There are other chances of meeting your soulmate that isn't at a celebration of the moon turning blood red every 667 years. It's just so silly to me."

"You don't look like the type to not believe in things like these. You seem more of a believer of love and all the ways it could happen," Akaashi shrugs, and Bokuto chuckles at his analysis, "I do believe in love, but the ways are limited. I mean, you can't just meet someone and know it's them. Doesn't it take time?"

"I see."

"You?"

Akaashi looks at Bokuto, surprised, "me?" The latter nods, "Yeah, you. Do you believe in all this?" Akaashi puts a hand on his chin, "well, it exists, so yes," he pauses and eyes Bokuto, who laughs. "And we're magical beings of sorts, so yes, I do. Love? Not much as you probably, but the magic behind the blood moon? More than you."

Bokuto gives him a look, and he raises his brow, "what is it?" Bokuto hums before replying, "you don't seem to be the type of person to believe in all this magic about the blood moon." Akaashi chuckles and crosses his arms, "I think it's fascinating, love being found under the moonlight. Although I'm not a strong believer in love as you are, it's interesting to see people fall in love on the dancefloor."

They stand there again in silence, and Akaashi moves, "excuse me," he says as he tries to walk past Bokuto to get something from the table next to him. "Oh, of course," he moves out of the way so he can get food, but while he looks for anything he'd like, Bokuto sees that there's a couple making their way laughing and dancing with each other without looking at the people around them. Akaashi doesn't see as their making their way to him, and right before he gets bumped into by the couple, Bokuto grabs Akaashi's hand and takes him away from his spot and unintentionally, to the dance floor.

Their positioning didn’t help. Bokuto's hand was on Akaashi's waist, and it looked like the two were dancing, and Bokuto had dipped Akaashi slightly to the floor. They looked at each other, surprised, but Akaashi's the first to break into a smile, "I thought you didn't believe in the blood moon, Bokuto?" He jokes, and Bokuto blinks, trying to process what was happening. He slowly lifts him, but his hand was still on his waist, and his hands haven't left Akaashi's.

"Do you dance?" Akaashi asks, and Bokuto shakes his head, "I step on people's feet and trip on my own legs," he chuckles nervously. Bokuto doesn't understand why, but now that he's on the dancefloor, he doesn't want to leave, especially with Akaashi in his arms. "I'll lead then," Akaashi tells him with a smirk and switches their hands, Akaashi’s the one holding Bokuto's waist this time.

Akaashi walks them through a simple waltz, and they dance around. They're looking at each other and no one else, their senses leading them to avoid the people around them. It was as if they were in their own world with just them in it. With eyes locked, cold gunmetal blue meets bright gold, they're opposites, but somehow, there’s chemistry. Bokuto feels nothing but enamored by Akaashi and his movements, the overwhelming feeling from a while ago was suddenly gone.

When he gets used to how Akaashi's leading, he changes their hands' positions, so it's Bokuto who takes charge. Akaashi lets him, and Bokuto smiles as he guides them through the dance floor, not missing a step, and dancing gracefully like his partner. His beautiful and elegant partner. As they dance, they don't realize that the blood moon is at its peak and that the red-tinted moonlight had shone down on them once Bokuto took charge. They don't realize that some of the guests outside of the dancefloor were watching them as well.

There's something found during their dance, and it would make everything both Bokuto and Akaashi believed in change.

The song ends, and they stop dancing, the blood moon still at its peak. They walk back to their previous spot, and Bokuto gasps as he realizes what had happened, "did we just dance under the blood moon?" He looks at Akaashi, eyes wide and mouth gaping. Akaashi looks at him, "I believe we did." They stare at each other, wide eyes meeting neutral ones; there's still the feeling inside them that they felt on the dancefloor.

Bokuto can't deny it; he felt something in there that he had never felt before. His beliefs are scrambled; he had just experienced what the people talked about; he was sure of it. The distant and calculating look on Akaashi's face confirmed it. They were both thinking of what had happened.

"I apologize if this is rude, but I have to go," Akaashi bows and leaves before Bokuto could say a word. Bokuto's chest felt tight as he walked away, he wanted to grab his hand to make him stop from leaving, but he didn't know what to tell him if he did. He couldn't just stop Akaashi without thinking, so he let him go.

"Bokuto!" He hears Kuroo call, and he turns his head to his best friend, who had his date right beside him. "Oh, hey," Bokuto waves and the two approach him, "we saw the two of you dance. Who was that?" Kuroo teased. A blush appears on Bokuto’s face, "oh, that was Akaashi Keiji, Prince Tooru's guest."

Kuroo gasps, and even Kenma has a surprised look on his face, "you scored one of Prince Tooru's guests? Wow, bro, I didn't know you could do that!" He laughs, and Bokuto smacks his arm again, making him whine in pain, "he left, though. I told you the whole blood moon thing was stupid," he chuckles dryly. Now that he _did_ feel something under the blood moon with Akaashi in his arms, a part of him wanted to believe in it.

Kuroo was about to say something, but Kenma beat him to it, "no, I see it." Bokuto looks at Kenma, confused, "you see what?" Kuroo looks at Kenma, who's staring right into Bokuto's eyes. His cat-like features turning sharp, "the side effects of the blood moon, Kuro, look at his eyes and tell me you see the same red tint."

Kuroo furrows his brows and looks at Bokuto's eyes intently; the latter panics as both of them look at him intently with red tints in their eyes. He jumps as he notices them, and Kuroo nods, "yeah, there's a red tint in your iris. You've been bounded."

Bokuto blinks and doesn't get to say what he's seen in their eyes, "but he left just a while ago; maybe it's just the lights," Bokuto tells them with a frown. He feels a smack from Kenma and a grumble from Kuroo, "go after him, dumbass! Go write your own Cinderella story but without us looking through town for someone to fit his shoes." Kenma snorts at Kuroo, and Bokuto sighs before he's pushed to move and look for his soulmate.

Bokuto doesn't know where to start; he doesn't even know if he's allowed to roam around the palace. He looks around for Akaashi, and he struggles because of the people everywhere. When Bokuto was close to giving up and trying again later, he saw Prince Tooru in a crowd but talked to only one person. Bokuto thinks to ask him if he's seen Akaashi, but he gets nervous. So, he stares. It seemed that the person Prince Tooru was talking to noticed, and Bokuto locks eyes with piercing green ones with a tint of red in them. Bokuto wonders if everyone had been bounded to someone at this point, and then he panics when the said person is walking towards him with his brows furrowed. The guy's shorter than him but is much more intimidating. Prince Tooru's right behind him, "Iwa-chan, what're you doing?"

"He was staring at you for a while. It was suspicious." Bokuto scrambles and stutters as he tries to find words to say to both of them, "uh, um, Prince Tooru, I'm sorry if that was creepy, but I wanted to know if you've seen Akaashi Keiji?" He squeaks, and Prince Tooru looks at Bokuto for a second and lets out a knowing smirk, "I have. He excused himself to go inside the palace. Here, take this and tell the guards I sent you," Prince Tooru takes off his brooch and hands it to Bokuto. He and Iwaizumi look at him in disbelief, "you two were bounded by the blood moon, correct? I saw you two dance a while ago."

Bokuto only nods and thanks Prince Tooru before he heads into the palace, where he had to show Prince Tooru's brooch to the guards before he entered. He looked around the hallway with all the doors and stairs and groaned; the palace was huge, it was going to take forever to find Akaashi—

"Bokuto?"

Or not.

Bokuto turns around to see a surprised Akaashi, "what are you doing here? I believe you're not allowed to enter the premises." Bokuto shows him the brooch with an awkward smile, "I was looking for you. I didn't know if I should have run after you a while ago. My friends told me there was thing red tint thing in my eyes that proves the blood moon and stuff bounded us, and so did Prince Tooru, and now I'm doing a double-take with all my beliefs and stuff."

Akaashi laughs at his rambling, and Bokuto blushes in embarrassment, "Took you long enough, Bokuto." The latter blinks, and blushes a deeper red, close enough to the moon, "oh my stars, I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do." Akaashi walks towards him with a small smile on his face and stops when he's close enough to Bokuto's chest.

Bokuto's heart races at the closeness, "do you believe in the blood moon and all its magic now?" Akaashi asks with a smirk as he looks up at him. Bokuto chuckles at the look on Akaashi’s face, "I mean, it exists so yes," he repeats his answer from before, and it makes Akaashi chuckle. "And I mean, I’m sure that I feel something now that I'm with you. So, yes," he answers, looking away as embarrassment takes over his whole body.

They're silent, and Bokuto takes this chance to ask, "What about you, do you believe in love more than before now?"

Akaashi looks up at him again, and Bokuto looks down. Gunmetal blue meets gold again, and their hearts race once more. He chuckles, and then he puts a hand on the latter’s arm, “well, the blood moon has spoken and you exist, so yes.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I /lowkey/ didn't know where I was going with this but I hope it was alright! 
> 
> This was inspired by that one episode from Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil, and also @Chibi_Mochi's title because when I saw it my brain went: "BOKUAKA DANCING AND BLOOD MOON BALL AND SVTFOE AAA"
> 
> sooo this is was born :DD


End file.
